Para Olvidarte de Mí
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Erase una vez en Pueblo Paleta que un chico estaba muy, triste por que había rompió con su novia por cosas sin importancia, pero el quedó muy destrozado y sin ánimos se hacer algo para poder recuperar a esa chica que él ama con locura pero lo curioso aquí que el no era él único que sufría por romper pero su orgullo no les permitía tomar el primer paso por ahora. ¡Feliz NAVIDAD!.


_**Fic:**_

 _ **Para Olvidarte de Mí.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Estamos en NAVIDAD y que mejor manera que, celebrar está fecha tan importante con un fic bueno espero que disfruten el fic aunque sea cortito lo hice con mucho amor de un fan para los fans del Pokeshipping en fin sin más rodeos, iniciamos la historia.**_

 _ **Cursiva narrador, negrita son avisos negrita cursiva son los pensamientos de uno o más personajes en la historia y la letra normal es sólo el dialogo una vez explicado esto vamos a darle Play a la función.**_

 _ **Les recomiendo escuchar la canción Para Olvidarte de Mí.**_

 _Erase una vez en Pueblo Paleta que un chico estaba muy, triste por que había rompió con su novia por cosas sin importancia, pero el quedó muy destrozado y sin ánimos se hacer algo para poder recuperar a esa chica que él ama con locura pero lo curioso aquí que el no era él único que sufría por romper pero su orgullo no les permitía tomar el primer paso por ahora pero una noche antes de la víspera de navidad ambos escucharon una canción que les trae muchas nostalgia y vieron lo que, hicieron no estaba muy bien y sí querían recuperar su amor debían de dejar su orgullo aún lado y tomar el primer paso para recuperar lo perdido por su inmadurez, por no pensar muy claramente, pero la Chica tomaría en primer paso por que ella pensó que es lo correcto ya que por culpa de ella inició ese mal entendido con su ex._

 _ **Oh que es lo que eh hecho por culpa mía y por dejarme llevar por mí inmadurez además mi amado jamás me ha sido infiel, de eso no tengo ni la más mínima duda por eso hemos roto cuanto daría para cambiar nuestro destino ella en su cama prende la radio y escucha una hermosa y triste canción pero en vez, de tomarle el lado negativo se guio por el camino correcto para decir lo siguiente.**_

—Vaya creó que hay una oportunidad para recuperar lo nuestro pero sí lo quiero hacer eh hacer las cosas con calma y pensar lo que hay que hacer y esta canción me esta dando esa fuerza que yo necesito para poder salir adelante para recuperar mi amor con ser especial aunque que sea denso pero yo lo amó así, aunque él es más atentó conmigo desde la primera vez en la que nos convertimos en Novios.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

 _ **Por que tuvo que terminar de esa manera, no lo entiendo de seguro es por nuestra inmadurez pero la pareja se debe confiar mutuamente y yo confío en ella y no se por que ella no confío en mí pero no me importa yo la amo y la amaré siempre sin importar lo que pasará en ese momento volvió a escuchar esa canción y después oyó que llamaron a la puerta y para su sorpresa era su amada chica, sin duda esa canción les trajo buena suerte y los ha reunido una vez, más.**_

—Escucha lamentó no haberte escuchado, se qué te lastime mucho pero estaba con miedo e ira de que tu me estabas engañando y se que debí de haber confiado más en ti y no lo hice pero en fin estoy aquí para pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice me perdonas susurro la chica.

—No hay nada de que perdonar creó que los dos caímos esos errores y ya veo que también está canción nos ha vuelto a reunir, solamente te perdonó con una condición, le comentó a su amada.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es? Preguntó ella.

—Te perdonó sí volvemos a ser pareja, dijo el chico.

—Trató hecho amor, dijo la chica y ambos se besaron y dijeron los dos.

— _ **Te amo Ash, dijo la pelirroja.**_

— _ **Te amo Misty dijo el chico de pelo azabache**_

 _ **Feliz NAVIDAD dijeron los dos.**_

 _ **Fin del One Shot~.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo la serie pertenece a: Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo está historia la hice para entretener, al público nada más ya que solamente la creé por diversión**_ _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: bien espero poder volver a re subir la historia antes del 25 de Diciembre del, año en curso y no se preocupen que muy pronto subiré mis actualizaciones pendientes como por ejemplo ABCARIO Pokéshipping Me enamoré y otras historias más sin más que decir se despide de ustedes su amigo.**_

 _ **Pokéshipping Fun2017**_ __

 _ **Editado: 25/12/17 Hora: 08:04 AM.**_


End file.
